


This Half Life

by Lire_Casander



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I have to get out of here</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Half Life

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. First person POV. No punctuation, which can make this really hard to follow, but it’s all Archie’s thoughts so it doesn’t need to be perfect, now does it?

I have to get out of here I can’t stand the pain There has to be more than this half life more than strife and broken dreams I’m pretty sure he won’t follow me He never loved me so why should I worry about it now Because I love him Gosh, do I love him But he never loved me back Did he He used to whisper those words into my ear Maybe this isn’t the right decision What if I’m making the worst mistake of my life Will he wait for me Lord please let him wait for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for who asked for ASweetDownfall who asked for **Archie’s thought during his mission announcement** as a prompt at the [prompt post](http://cookleta.livejournal.com/1794426.html) I posted over at Cookleta on LJ. Feel free to leave any fluffy prompt that I’ll try my best to angstify.


End file.
